darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmen
History Le terme Homme-bête (ou Homo Sapien Variatus) décrit cette race guerrière de manière plutôt précise, puisque les homme-bêtes sont des créatures à la fois humaines et animales. La majorité des hommes-bêtes sont humanoïdes : ils se tiennent debout, ont deux bras, deux jambes, un torse et une tête. Cependant, ce sont des enfants du Chaos lui-même, et leurs corps mutants peuvent être déformés en n'importe quelle forme bestiale. Les hommes-bêtes sont des guerriers sanguinaires, ils ont la ténacité d'une créature sauvage, la force extraordinaire d'un animal, pas plus de pitié qu'une bête fauve et ils combinent cela avec un intellect humain. Les hommes-bêtes ne sont pas des créatures naturelles. Ce sont des mutants créés à partir des hommes et des animaux par l'énergie du Chaos. Aux yeux apeurés du monde extérieur, tous les hommes-bêtes semblent les mêmes : une masse indisciplinée de chairs, de fourrures et de dents. Dans leur ignorance, ils sont incapables de discerner les caractéristiques qui distinguent les différents types sociaux et physiques, pas plus qu'ils ne sont capables de comprendre leur hiérarchie sociale en dehors de la simple suprématie du plus fort. C'est une erreur fréquemment commise par les humains, dont le jugement est faussé par la brutalité et la sauvagerie de ces créatures. En fait, la société des hommes-bêtes est très précise et ordonnée et il existe de nombreux niveaux distincts de classe et de rang. Physiology Beastmen PCs Dark Heresy: Rogue Trader: Weapon Skill +5, Strength +5, Fellowship -5. : Wound: 1d5+2+(TBx2) Fate Points'':' 'Starting Skills: Beastmen from the day of their birth to the day that they die are driven by their animal instincts to survive. All Beastmen characters gain Survival and Awareness as trained basic skills. ''Starting Traits: Bestial Beastmen are abhumans that over time have taken on a far more bestial appearance. Dependent on the fauna that have inhabited these worlds that the early humans have settled they will take on the traits of it's natives. Effect: '''Roll once on the below table. You will gain that beast trait and gain the bonuses and penalties stated '''King of the Beasts Beastmen have conquered their homeworlds rising to the top of the food chain and out surpassing even the natives of their planets. Because of that many of their former adversaries will gladly take up and help a Beastman Effect: You gain Wrangling as an untrained basic skill Less Than Human Regardless of their human ancestry, most beastmen are shunned and looked down upon. They are seen by many as little more than mutant scum who are already eligible for slaughter for their corruption. Even without this, beastmen are still terrifying individuals to the normal Imperial citizen. Effect: '''You take a -10 penalty to interaction tests to speak to Imperial citizens that you are not familiar with. You do however gain a +10 bonus to any Intimidation tests against anyone. '''To Die For the Emperor or Burn In Chaos Beastmen constantly face the struggle of the lure of chaos and many indeed fall to it. Those who don't however are among some of the most zealous fighters in the name of the Emperor. They believe they must cleanse themselves in the eyes of the Emperor by destroying his enemies. '''Effect: '''You gain the talents Hatred (Heretics) and Flagellant. Whenever you take a test for malignancy or mutation, the beastman takes a -10 penalty when rolling the test. They also gain double the normal corruption points they would otherwise in situations where corruption points would be given. Category:Abhumans Category:Abhuman